


Perfectly Fine

by TheApplesAreComing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Violence, disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesAreComing/pseuds/TheApplesAreComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry kidnapped Niall. Niall falls in love with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The 19 year old boy Niall Horan was reported missing 2 months ago. The Horan family is unwilling to stop the search for the young man although officials say it is most likely the boy may have been killed. Niall Horan was taken in front of the library and the identity of his kidnapper is yet to be confirmed and has not asked for a ransom. The young man is 5’11, blonde, and was last seen wearing khaki pants with a red tank top. If you have any lead please inform the cops or the family._

  
  


“Niall. Niall,” Zayn whispered.

 

Niall shook out of his slumber and looked at the feeble poorly clothed boy in confusion. Zayn had black hair that was dry and rested against his forehead, he had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing a dirty torn white shirt with big sweatpants. Niall didn’t look any better, his brown roots were showing and his red shirt was torn while his pants were completely dirty.

 

“What happened?” Niall whispered back.

 

“I’m really cold, do you think we can snuggle up?” Zayn asked.

 

Niall nodded and opened his arms out to Zayn the two boys began to fall asleep. The room was damp and cold. They had two mattresses that could barely be considered a mattress and a thin blanket that they shared. The walls were made of concrete and the floor was wooden.

 

-

 

“Get up!” Niall felt the sharp pain of his rib cage being kicked and groaned, “I said get the fuck up Niall!”

 

Niall quickly attempted to get up, Niall held onto his side and looked up frightened to see a furious looking Harry. Harry swung his fist into Niall’s stomach and Niall fell to his knees. Zayn moved to help Niall but Harry glared at him, “Don’t you dare help him!”

 

“Get up Niall!” Harry said.

 

Niall stood up clutching his stomach Harry pushed him back down.  Zayn watched in horror as Harry pinned Niall to the ground and began to punch him everywhere. Although this had happened before Harry seemed more upset today. Harry finally got off of Niall and pulled Niall up to meet his eyes.

 

“Follow me,” Harry said to Niall. Niall did as he was told and followed after Harry as Harry unlocked the door. Niall stepped out of the room and Harry locked the door behind his and the led Niall up the stairs. The light from the hall hurt Niall’s eyes he wasn’t use to it as the only light in the damp room was a small lightbulb. Harry suddenly stopped and Niall was scared.

Harry turned around and slammed Niall up against the wall. Niall was practically the same height so they met eye to eye. Harry had his hands on the wall trapping Niall. Harry broke the intense stare to connect his lips with Niall’s, Niall’s lips began to move against Harry’s. Niall could taste blood and he knew it was his own but he didn’t stop. Harry moved his body closer to Niall until there was no space between their chest. Harry pulled away but when Niall opened his eyes expecting to see a happy Harry he saw an angry Harry.

 

“Why were you with him Niall?” Harry growled.

 

“We got cold and-”

 

“Shut the fuck up. You’re mine! OK?! Mine only!” Harry shouted at Niall. Niall nodded and Harry smiled.

 

“I don’t want you to do that again ok?” Harry leaned closer to Niall, Niall nodded and kissed Harry’s lips softly. Harry turned the soft kiss into a full on snog. Harry pulled away from Niall’s lips and began to kiss lightly down Niall’s neck. Niall tangled his fingers in Harry’s curly hair. Harry kissed Niall’s jaw over the now forming bruises.

 

“I’m sorry I hit you, love,” Harry whispered to Niall as he stroked Niall’s cheek.

 

“S'alright,” Niall caressed Harry’s cheek, “I’m sorry I made you upset.”

 

Harry smiled at Niall and stared into his deep blue eyes. When he broke out of his trance he saw how tired Niall looked and that blood was slightly dripping from his mouth. Harry hugged Niall and apologized over and over.

 

Harry pulled away from Niall’s embrace, “Come on lets get you cleaned up and then fed.”

 

Harry held onto Niall’s hand as he led him back to the room. Once they reached the door Harry let go of Niall’s hand and unlocked the door. Zayn quickly looked up and sighed in relief that Niall had no further damage. Niall walked in and Harry closed the door behind them as he walked to the corner of the room to get the first aid kit.

 

“Ni, are you ok?” Zayn whispered to Niall as he sat down next to him. Niall smiled and nodded at Zayn.

 

Harry turned his attention to Niall and began to clean his wounds he had small cuts on his chest and his lip had opened a little bit. Once Harry was done he left the room without a word.

 

“I’m scared Ni,” Zayn spoke as he stared at Niall’s injuries, “He’s going to kill us.”

 

“No he won’t Zayn. Just relax we’ll be fine,” Niall assured Zayn.  

“Look at what he did to you, I heard him. My family doesn’t have the money to pay the ransom,” Zayn sounded scared.

 

Niall rested his hand on Zayn’s, “Don’t worry he wouldn’t kill you,”

 

Zayn weakly smiled at Niall. Harry walked in and saw Niall and Zayn’s hands and his eyes turned colder than usual. He had two food trays in his hands and two thick blankets under his arm. Harry walked towards the boys and Niall slowly moved his hand away from Zayn’s. Harry placed the food in front of them and placed the blankets on the side.

 

Harry leaned closer to Niall and whispered in his ear, “Remember what I said.”

 

Niall swallowed hard and nodded. Harry smiled at Niall and kissed his lips lightly. Zayn was completely shocked. Harry pulled away and glared at Zayn.

  
“I’ll be back later,” He growled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn stared at Niall, he was confused about what just happened. He opened his mouth to speak but no words form. Niall moved closer to Zayn but Zayn moved away from Niall. 

"D-Don't come near me!" Zayn yelled at Niall. 

Niall was hurt and confused, "Zayn?"

"No shut up! Are you in this with him?! Did you both plan this out?!" Zayn shouted moving farther away from Niall until his back hit the wall. 

"N-No I would never. Z-Zayn I wouldn't do that," Niall pleaded with Zayn moving closer to him. 

"Then what the hell was that?! Don't lie to me!"

"I don't know. I swear I didn't plan anything with him please believe me Zayn!" Niall begged. Niall sat next to Zayn and began to explain, "I'm not sure what is happening, a week ago he kissed me and he stopped hitting you so I thought as long as I kiss him back he won't hurt you anymore and you can go back to your family, I swear Zayn. I swear."

Niall began to cry and pleading for Zayn to believe him. 

"I believe you. It's ok. I'm sorry Niall," Zayn said as he wrapped his arms around Niall holding him close. 

Niall pushed Zayn away, "N-No it makes him mad when you touch me."

"Niall has he tried anything else with you?" Zayn asked

"No he's really nice Zayn," 

"Niall are you crazy he has us trapped in a basement!" Zayn shouted. 

"I know but when he kisses me he's nice and caring," Niall explained.

Zayn shook his head, "Niall you should stop that, kissing him. He's a psychopath he could hurt you ."

"Harry wouldn't hurt me. I just have to keep my distance from you," Niall said. 

"Harry?! You know that psychos name?" Zayn asked 

"Y-Yea he told me a few days ago," Niall said frightened by Zayn's tone.

Zayn leaded against the wall and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and Niall could see the fear and distress in them. 

"What's wrong Zayn?" Niall asked 

Zayn buried his face in his hands trying to stop the tear but they came out regardless. Zayn looked at Niall with tears streaming down his face, "Don't you see Niall!"

Niall shook his head and tried wiping away Zayn's tears . 

"H-He's going to kill us both." Zayn finally said it and it hurt more hearing it out loud. 

"No Harry wouldn't Zayn," Niall tried to calm Zayn down assuring him for the second time that day.

"Niall! You know his name, he doesn't wear a mask , we know what he looks like! He wouldn't let us leave because we'd tell the cops. He's going to kill us," Zayn said. 

-

After Zayn finally fell asleep Niall put Zayn on his mattress and covered him up. Niall coudn't fall asleep he kept thinking about what Zayn said. 

The door creaked open and Harry stepped in. He sat down next to Niall but Niall shifted away slightly. Harry felt hurt but ignored the feeling and pulled Niall back. 

"You're going to be moving," Harry whispered putting his lips close to Niall's ear. Niall didn't move he was scared about what that might mean. Harry kissed Niall's neck making Niall's stomach flutter.

"Come on," Harry pulled away and pulled Niall up. He lead Niall out of the basement locked the door and they made their way up to the house. Niall looked around, he had been in the hall before with Harry but never went past the doorway. 

Harry held Niall's hand and lead him through the house. The home appeared normal only the windows were boarded up. Harry held on to Niall's hand and led him to a room which Niall presumed was Harry's due to the mess. 

"You're going to stay up here with me now, ok? And you won't try to run away right?" Harry asked 

"I won't," Niall assured Harry.

"You won't hurt me anymore right?" Niall asked Harry

"Of course not baby. I'm so sorry I hurt you before but now that Zayn is out of the way we can be happy," Harry told Niall. Harry gave Niall a pair of pajamas and Niall quickly changed. 

"Will you hurt Zayn?"

"No, don't worry about him. I just need the money and then I'll let him go," Harry lightly pushed Niall on to the bed. Niall moved under the duvet and Harry followed wrapping his arms around Niall and brought him as close as possible. Niall was facing Harry with his face against Harry's chest 

"I love you being here instead of downstairs," Harry whispered to Niall. 

Niall looked up at Harry and kissed his chin. 

-

In the morning while Niall was taking a shower Harry wet down to pay Zayn a visit. 

Zayn was already awake and watched as Harry stepped into the damp room, "Where's Niall?!"

"Don't worry about him. I brought you food," Harry put down the food and was ready to walk away when Zayn stood up and walked towards Harry.

"What have you done with him?!" Zayn yelled at Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed he grabbed Zayn by his throat and slammed him against the wall, "I said don't worry about him."

Zayn's eyes burned with hatred as he stared at Harry, "You're a psychopath."

Harry wrapped his hand tighter against Zayn's throat. Zayn gasped for air trying to remove Harry's hand but it was useless Harry was much stronger.

"I am not a psychopath," Harry yelled removing his clasp on Zayn's throat, "I won't hurt Niall but you I make no promises."


	3. Chapter 3

Niall woke up sore and in pain, which wasn’t unusual since he got here. His vision was still blurry from sleeping as he sat up and tried to look around the new room. The only light came from the hall; it illuminated the dull and messy room. 

 

There were dirty clothes on the floor and clothes spilled out the dresser in the corner, the white walls held no pictures and there was no mirror in sight. As Niall sat in the center of the room on the bed he stared at the wooden panel covered window, only small specks of light peeking in. 

 

As carefully as possible Niall got out of the bed careful not to wake Harry. He crept out of the room into the bright corridor silently the door behind him. Across the corridor was the small bathroom he once used. It was completely spotless, not a speck of dust could be seen, and it was missing the shower curtain. He made his way down the hall and down the staircase. The kitchen and the connecting living room were tidy. 

 

It was dark in the house as Niall made his way around into the corridor that lead to the basement. Niall stared at the stairs that ended with the basement door. The heavy and shiny lock could be seen even without light. 

 

Niall became entranced with the door and didn’t hear the sound of running foot steps. But he felt the way his body hit the floor with great force. He felt the strong hands that wrapped tightly around his neck denying him air. Niall could feel the way his head repeatedly banged against the floor. He felt himself drifting out of conscious and suddenly he felt nothing. 

 

-

 

_ “Niall if you’re going out don’t forget your keys!” Niall’s mother’s warm but warning voice yelled out from the kitchen. Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys by the door. “And please buy the milk I asked you to get this morning!”  _

 

_ Niall walked away from the door and into the kitchen, clearly annoyed with his mother he said, “I’m going to the library not the market,”  _

 

_ She walked closer to him and smiled kindly at him, “Well you have two good legs you could always walk there after.”  _

 

_ Defeated he sighed, “Alright.” _

 

_ She laughed and pulled his head down so she could properly kiss his forehead, “Thank you love; Now get going.”   _

 

_ - _

 

_ The rain began to pour down. Niall grumbled as he made his way down the library stairs since he wasn’t properly dressed for the rain. He stood on the pavement contemplating if he should go to the market in such poor weather.  _

 

_ “You alright mate?” A deep voice came from next to him.  _

 

_ Startled by the man in black attire and big black umbrella hiding his face Niall curtly responded, “Yeh.”  _

 

_ As he began to walk away the umbrella lifted revealing a beautiful man, “Would you like to share my umbrella?”  _

 

_ Niall nodded too engrossed with the man’s beauty. When he stepped under the umbrella everything went dark. _

 

_ - _

 

Niall’s head was killing him as he woke up. He opened his eyes and tried to move but it hurt too much. He was back in Harry’s room he could tell by the bed. He could see Harry sitting next to him rocking back and forth with his head in his hands.

“I killed him. I killed him. I’m sorry Niall. I’m so sorry.” Niall could hear Harry mumbling beside him. 


End file.
